Wet lace
by ToWritePurebloodOnHerArms
Summary: That pale skin was his canvas to paint with her black blood. Barnalia. Based on the 2012 film.


_Review if you want more! :) _

"We must intensify our efforts!" Barnabas Collins grinned, rushing to the glass doors of Dr. Julia Hoffman's office. Finally! Vicky had noticed him. He could self combust with glee, "I have an urgent need to be human again-"

Julia's dark eyes met his and suddenly turned wide, there she was, lying there with _his _blood pumping into her veins from the same drip she'd used to take his blood away. Barnabas' eyes darkened at the sight, "I can explain!" She whispered, sitting up quickly.

The dark haired vampire looked her over slowly, feeling that odd burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. That feeling he'd felt when she had showed him Doctor/Patient confidentiality. "My god," He rasped, "You're not using your blood to make me human... your using my blood to make youself immortal." It all made sense now!

Julia's instincts kicked in when she noticed his hungry eyes, jumping from the bed quickly to do what she always did and talk herself out of the situation. "Yes... you have a gift, Barnabas! It isn't fair to keep it all to yourself."

Barnabas growled at her, starting to slowly prowl towards her, "The Collin's family took you in and trusted you with the family honour... and you have brazenly betrayed their trust."

"I'm sorry," She whimpered, bottom lip quivering. "I don't wanna grow old," That's it. Her tears normally worked. "I wanna be beautiful... I wanna live forever, like you."

Like... Like _him_? Who on earth would want to be like him? Well, apart from her. He had to resist his urge to reach out and grip her pale neck with his long bony fingers and crush her windpipe. "I'm afraid that is out of the question." He smirked, watching her chest rise and fall rather quickly, oh how he would _destroy_ her.

Julia's eyes widened even more, her bare feet quite soft upon the tiled floor, when her back hit the wall however she knew this was it. This was how it was going to end for her. The man she had been helping to get a normal life was going to take hers from her.

"Any normal man, if you would forgive boasting, I could drink up in a mere seven seconds," He could sense her fear, watching her closely as he neared her warm, blood-filled body. "But you my dear little whisp, I dare say I could drink you into a whippet husk in five."

This was her last chance now, her _very_ last chance to save herself. "Please don't kill me," She whispered, her voice dripping with fear. "Y-You're a good man, a gentleman... please, please!"

Barnabas was so close to her that he could _smell_ her blood, he could _feel _her pulse. His face grew close to hers and his hands went to either side of her head, that pale skin was his canvas to paint with her black blood. He really couldn't wait to feast on her precious little neck, to feel her soft skin beneath his lips. Mmm... the thought alone just aroused him.

"Madam!" Barnabas silenced her, smirking, his fangs at the ready. "I am neither good, nor gentle..." Julia could feel his warm breath on her skin, her heart hammering in her rib cage. "And I do _not_ forgive."

Her heart stopped when she saw his fangs and then in a flash his mouth was on her neck and her skin had been pierced, she could feel how cold he was when his body pressed against hers. His arousal digging into her thigh. His...

He was turned on.

She gasped though, her own protruding fangs evident, her own body draining of its warmth as it pressed back into his. She was feeling faint, extremely faint. Though she wasn't dying and Barnabas seemed to realise this because he started to suck harder, why wasn't she dying?

The gasps of her last breath changed to soft moans, her hands finding his sides to pull him (if it was possible) even more against her small frame. Barnabas groaned, pulling back, "Oh my..."

Julia hissed at him, "Too late, Barnabas?" She smirked slowly, licking her blood red lips, "What will you do now? You have me pinned up a wall...your body pressed to mine..."

Now it was Barnabas' eyes that were widened, she was just like him! He had been too late... though she was a bloody hot sight with those teeth... He was drawn to her even more and he hated it.

"Doctor patient confidentiality," She smirked at him, moving her lips closer to his. "Do you want the full package?"

Barnabas was about to pull away but his lips had found hers in a crushing kiss that could bloody their lips if they could bleed or steal their breath if they had any to be taken. She tasted just how he knew she would, of bourbon and he couldn't get enough of it. She was his drug to use, something to abuse when he wanted to and he knew she would let him. Just like he was hers.

Her arms twisted around his neck and her hands tangled in his dark hair, pressing her mouth harder to his. It was fierce and passionate and something she hadn't had when she was actually living.

Barnabas pressed, his long fingers silding down the wall to start pulling her dress up, his fingers searching for what he wanted. There. As he expected he felt lace, _wet_ lace.


End file.
